1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical system for an internal combustion engine.
The present invention further relates to an improved electrical system for an internal combustion engine having an alternator or similar electrical energy generating electrical device, a battery, and electronic control unit (ECU) with a memory, and fluids for cooling and lubricating the engine.
The present invention further relates to a method to control the operation of an internal combustion engine and alternator in response to sensor input from engine fluids to raise said fluids to a desired temperature.
The present invention further relates to an improved electrical system for an internal combustion engine whereby the temperature of the engine fluids is sensed and electrical current is supplied from the alternator to a heat transfer means to heat the engine fluids to a desired temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Letang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,927 is directed to a method for engine control. The method integrates the use of a plurality of sensors to sense engine operating parameters and then modifying the fuel delivery to the engine in response to the sensor input. Coolant temperature and oil temperature, are two parameters which are sensed. There is no showing in Letang et al to supply current to a resistance in heat transfer relationship to an engine fluid to raise the fluid to a desired temperature or to control the fuel delivery based upon the temperature of the engine fluids.
Weisman II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,654 is directed to a method for comprehensive integrated control of a compression ignition engine. The control strategy integrates various functions of engine control, including fuel delivery strategy, cooling fan strategy, engine speed governing and overspeed protection. There is no showing in Weisman II et al to supply current to a resistance in heat transfer relationship to an engine fluid to raise the fluid to a desired temperature or to control the fuel delivery based upon maintaining the temperature of the engine fluids.
Weisman II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,317 is directed to an engine control strategy comprehensive integrated control of a compression ignition engine. The control strategy integrates various functions of engine control, including fuel delivery strategy, cooling fan strategy, engine speed governing and overspeed protection. There is no showing in Weisman II et al to supply current to a resistance in heat transfer relationship to an engine fluid to raise the fluid to a desired temperature or to control the fuel delivery based upon the temperature of the engine fluids.